borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
Shotguns are powerful close-range weapons that shoot a spray of pellets. They tend to have low accuracy and low magazine sizes compared to most other weapons in the game, sport medium rates of fire, and have a high degree of firepower per blast. Reload times can vary from being quite quick to medium-long in length. The average reload time for shotguns is about 1.25 seconds or faster, while certain models can go up to 3 seconds. Shotguns come in two subtle but distinct varieties. Combat shotguns are closest to what many FPS gamers are used to dealing with - a devastatingly powerful weapon with a steady rate of fire effective only at close to point-blank range. These weapons are the more powerful of the two types in terms of potential firepower, as they shoot the most pellets per shot (7-12). Another distinguishing feature of combat shotguns is the magazine, which can carry 2, 6 or 12 shells per reload. The magazine can have a direct effect on how fast the combat shotgun will reload, with the smaller magazine usually equaling not only a faster reload speed, but also a higher per-blast damage rating. Combat shotguns tend to be relatively inaccurate weapons, limiting their effective maximum range, but there are the "hunter's shotguns", which can have very high accuracy. Assault shotguns are, if the metaphor holds, the little brother to the combat shotgun - their magazines can range from 5 to 19 shells between reload, however they do less damage per blast due to a reduced pellet count (7-10). Magazine size doesn't affect reload speed, but this doesn't matter because the assault variety tends to reload slowly regardless. In general, they have phenomenal accuracy when compared to combat shotguns, being able to reliably hit and cause damage to a target at multiple ranges. Assault shotguns also tend to have elemental effects attached to them far more often than their vanilla-orientated combat cousins. In addition, assault shotguns have a relatively high rate of fire. General Strategy Though shotgun pellets can travel an effectively unlimited range like all guns in Borderlands, the spread-effect of the weapon means that distant targets won't be hit most times, and when they are, it isn't with the entire spray. Therefore, shotguns should normally be used at close ranges. Aim when possible, but do not sight, to make each shot count and go for weak spots to maximize clustered criticals. Again, do not bother sighting shotguns. Instead, run and gun, and run for cover when reloading. For the same reasons real hunting shotguns are used for birds, shotguns are also very effective against Rakk and their large in-game target profile even at a distance. Shotguns are also a good weapon to use against Skags - especially the quick-reloading Tediores, or the hard-hitting Jakobs. Likewise, against Psychos of all varieties, particularly Midget Psychos, shotguns are more than useful. When choosing a shotgun that will serve the best, go for firepower and only firepower (with certain exceptions). Accuracy isn't as important at the close ranges at which one will be using the weapon. In fact, a narrower blast cone might actually be worse during frantic dodge-and-weave with Skags and the larger forms of Scythid. Against fragile Rakk, a shotgun blast should hit as much of an approaching flock as possible, as hard as possible, with every pull of the trigger as opposed to methodically taking one Rakk down at a time. One exception to this rule is any shotgun with an accuracy of zero, such as Sledge's Shotgun, as the spread is too large for any reasonable damage output beyond point-blank range. Another exception is if you are currently attempting the Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains quests in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Add-on. The extra-accurate Death model Assault Shotgun allows for a tightly packed critical punch to any zombie's face at a decent range without the need to sight. This makes zombie brain hunting fairly easy, if not at least an advisable backup should you find yourself running short on ammunition for the weapon of your choice. Outside of this example, the use of accuracy based shotguns is best used in the same way: a close-quarters no-sight critical puncher against melee attackers such as Spiderants. Shotguns, with their normally low to medium-low rate of fire make for poor elemental weapons with the exception being Shotguns with Incendiary effects and the Maliwan Crux. While the likelihood that Shotguns will actually cause a useful elemental trigger are low, Incendiary weapons still have a default damage multiplier against enemies without working shields, especially Skags. The Maliwan Crux, on the other hand, has a relatively high chance for Corrosive trigger effects, and if used up close, the multiple melting shots stack on top of each other, allowing for a brutal second and third blast against even the most heavily armored target. Varieties Combat Shotguns *Shotgun - Balanced, 9 projectiles: Hunter's- Scoped, fires all shot in a small pattern, capable of good damage at range. *Scattergun, Shredder - +2 projectiles, wider spread. *Matador - More projectiles, wider spread, 12 in total. *Carnage "Holy crap! It shoots rockets!" - Single small rocket instead of projectiles. *T.K.'s Wave "Ride the Wave, Dude!"- Unique quest reward from T.K.'s Life And Limb. *Boom Stick "Beyond Groovy"- Unique drop from Baron Flynt. *Sledge's Shotgun "The Legend Lives"- Unique drop from Sledge. *The Blister "It's a painful thing"- Unique quest reward from Like A Moth To Flame. Legendary: *Atlas Hydra "Five heads of Death" - 5 sprays in a horizontal line. *Torgue Friendly Fire "Have a nice day!" - Incendiary, usually x2 and sometimes x3. Smiley-face spread pattern. *Dahl Bulldog "One Bad Dog!" - Extended magazine. *Tediore Defender "I can do this all day..." - Ammo Regeneration. *Jakobs Striker "Sniper Rifles are for Chumps." - Can have higher accuracy, and pellets cluster very close together instead of the typical wide spread. Pearlescent: *Dahl Jackal "This dog bites." - Fires a grenade, can have elemental effects. Assault Shotguns *Brute - High damage. *Sweeper - High spread. *Death - High accuracy. Legendary: *Hyperion Butcher "Ahhh.... Fresh meat!" - 5 round burst and very high fire rate. *S&S Crux "Cross their heart, hope they die." - Explosive, usually x2 or x3. Cross-shaped spread pattern. *Vladof Hammer "Drop the Hammer!" - Explosive, usually x2 or x3. Hammer-shaped spread pattern. *Maliwan Crux "Bring out your Dead" - High corrosive damage, usually x4. Developer fumble: was meant to be Maliwan Plague. Category:Shotguns Category:Elemental Effects